Cursed Sin
by frxgile33
Summary: Really, it's just a normal day for CIel Until a letter from the Queen arrived about the new case. However, it's just the beginning of Ciel's never ending nightmare. To make it worse the perpetrator targets are everything precious to Ciel


_*Knock knock*_

"Yes, come in"

"My Lord, there's a new letter for you from the Queen herself."

I opened the letter while taking a sip of tea that Sebastian brought with him. Of course i knew the Queen sent the letter to me because there was a big incident occurred in town. Such as murder cases, robbery, kidnapping, and many others.

This one is a really typical case for me though, it's about a criminal organization that kidnapped young boys to make them as prostitutes at Red Light District. i feel disgusted by their act and it brings back my past that I didn't want to remember.

"Are you okay, my lord?" Sebastian asked me, he looks concerned and curious about the letter's content. However, i just ignore him because now's not the time to look so weak in front of him. This is the job that I must bear as a heir of Phantomhive.

"Prepare yourself, tonight we'll infiltrate to a party."

"Yes, my Lord"

* * *

"Se- sebastian, may I ask **wh..what are you doing**?"

"Pardon? I just dress you up my lord"

I swear, I saw him grinned for a second there. I tried *underlined* very hard to calm my rage.

"I know sebastian, but why do I look like a bean sprout here?! I'm a **18 years old** man okay!"

"But, this case will be easier if you became their own target my Lord"

This is what I reaaallly hate about doing an undercover job with Sebastian. It's always me that have to do everything! There was once, I got dressed up as a woman and became sexually harassed by a drunktard. Of course, I punched that bastard until he won't dare to touch other women.

Even though I hate the idea, I agreed that becoming their target is the fastest way to catch the criminals.

Soo, after three damn long hours finally Sebastian finished in preparing my costume and make up. Don't ask me what did he do in that three hours, got it?! When I stood in front of the mirror, I was quite shocked myself. I looked like I go back to my younger self.

"This remind me about our first meeting, My Lord"

"Shut your mouth Sebastian, we need to finish this job quickly," I said and got inside the cart to go the party with him.

* * *

So, this party is held by the second son of Ellyson household, Hurbert Ellyson. Ellyson is one of the noble family that takes part in the Government, court, and very popular among the high class society. However, it's just the front to cover their criminal organization. There weren't many people that knew about their dirty job. If people started a rumour, then it would got buried by them and the person that spread it, will be killed. They also work together with police, so they won't get caught that easily.

The party that held tonight is a small one, because they didn't want to catch big attention toward themselves. So, only the chosen noble families can join this party. Of course Ciel and Sebastian got another identity by the Queen. Ciel became the son of billionair from France called Biller Thrynce and Sebastian became his uncle. To come inside the party, they need to show their invitation, and then any guns or other sharp tools will be taken by the security guards. Of course Ciel and Sebastian knew about this tight security, so to not become suspected they left their guns in the cart.

Finally they successed in getting inside the mansion of Ellyson.

The mansion is typical of noble household's. It's big and very extravagant from the outside. But Ciel knew it's not the right time to become astonished by something trivial like this, They need to find the perpetrator of this case. The Queen also sent the photo, however it's very blurred so Ciel couldn't see his face clearly. But from that photo, he knew that it wasn't Hurbert Ellyson because the figure on the photo had a taller posture than hurbert and a broad chest. The Queen wrote that, the perpetrator will kidnap a young boy again in that party. So, maybe there is a connection between Hurbert and the criminal.

"Sebastian, try to put distance with me. The perpetrator won't come any closer if you're right beside me all the time."

"But my lord, you don't have any guns —"

" **It's okay** , I can protect myself"

"Yes, my lord." Then Sebastian walked away from me.

Deep down i knew why Sebastian got worried about my well-being here. Because without my gun, it's hard for me to protect myself in front of enemy. Especially if the enemies had bigger built than me. However I believe that in the critical times, Sebastian will always save-..

Wait— shit, since when do I depend myself so much towards that devil? It's like I can't do anything without Sebastian. I really hate myself right now. Before I can continue hating myself, suddenly there's an old geezer came toward my place

"Hey cute young man, where is your parent?"

Oh this damn pedo, do I look like a cute boy? Really what's with this noble thinking for God sake. I put away my anger and think maybe this'll become a quite entertainment for me. So I try to act like a boy that got lost and started to show out some fake tears.

"u-u-uhh, I just g-got lost from m-my Dad.." I tried to be as cute as possible

"Oh, please stop crying young boy. It'll ruin your beautiful face. Do you want me to drink this juice first?" Shit, how dare he called me 'beautiful' and even the dumbest people can see that he had an ulterior motive in approaching me. I took the juice and drink it in one gulp.

Before I can play with this old geezer any further, Sebastian already stand in front of me like a prince protecting his princess, Eww.

"What did you do to my son?" And now you try to act like my father? You'll become a great actor Sebastian.

"N-n-no.. I just want to help th-this lost boy" Oh please you're not quite good at pretending old geezer. Your eyes're full of lust just now when you talked with me.

"Oh, I appreciate it. however it looks like my son doesn't quite like you, so can you kindly go away?" Sebastian smiled sweetly, too sweet that I thought I could die. Andd, the flirty pedo just go away and leave us quickly. Maybe he's afraid to face the sickly-sweet Sebastian.

"Who ask you to come back Sebastian? I just got my new toy ran away from me because of you." I felt so dizzy, is this because of the juice I drank from that old man? Shit I knew he really had a bad intention toward me. Before Sebastian can respond to my words, suddenly the lightning focused on the stage and a clown stand at the center.

" _Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Ellyson household welcome you to our party, so hereby we present you a little show. Hope all of you enjoy them_ " After the clown finished its greeting, all of the mansion become dark for a second. The clown vanished from the stage, and at center of the stage stood the Hurbert Ellyson.

Ciel knew right away that there's something wrong here. Because Hurbert's face looks very pale and his body is trembling so much. From an unknown place, there are 5 bullets shot and get through Hurbert Ellyson's head, hands, heart, and legs. Looking at the place where the bullets went to, Ciel knew the gunman isn't just an amateur. It's a very experience ones and dangerous.

"Sebastian catch the gunman right now!"

"Yes, My Lord"

The situation in Hurbert's mansion become really hectic. The stage full of Hurbert's blood and his body can't be recognized anymore.

From the speaker, the clown talked "Hope you like the show, my guests" and laughed cruelly without end, like a nightmare for everyone. People are shouting, cursing, crying and running because they don't want to become the next target after Hurbert Ellyson. Ciel is the only one who's standing without moving and checked everyone in this room. He believed that the culprit is still inside the room and haven't get out yet. Still, many questions popped up in his head

"Why would Hurbert got killed on his own party?" "is this incident connected with the case that he's currently given by the queen?" "Who is the clown that would likely become the culprit of this murder case?"

And damn it, his only clue for his new case— Hurbert Ellyson just died in front of him.

When Ciel still busy checking everyguest, suddenly there's a person stand behind him. Quickly he tried to turn his back and see the face, however that person is quicker and caught Ciel's wrist together and pushed him to the corner. It's hard for Ciel to fight him, because he doesn't have knife nor gun. He can't ask for help either because the others are still running towards the exit and he ordered Sebastian to catch the gun man just now.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Oh what's with the questions sweetie?" Oh my god he's so damn cheesy, it grossed me out. Lucky for him that I don't have my gun right now, if I have I already shoot him from decades ago.

"You still look lovely until now eh" He licks my ear and bite it slowly. He started to creep me out now

"S-st-stop please" I hate it how small my voice because of this man.

"Are you frightened, **Ciel Phantomhive**?" Shoot, why does he know about my real identity? My plan really messed up tonight. I knew that this man just smirked when he see my shocked expression. This is the first time I failed in doing undercover okay

"Are you the one who killed Hurbert?"

"Yes baby. And do you know what the reason is?"

"W-what is it?"

"Because he made a big mistake. He couldn't even guard this party from the outsider like you and your butler Sebastian" Are you kidding me, you killed a person because of that silly reason and why does he know about Sebastian too?!

"I will definitely catch you"

"Oh just try it baby, I'm more powerful than you think" he said with playful tone. I hate how he looks down on me

"You will regret it."

"Okayy, but you lost your last clue from the Queen right? I will help you because you are my type. In this photograph, you can find a clue about me." He puts the photograph inside my coat pocket.

"Oh the last thing.."

He bites my neck and left a red kiss mark there. After that he released my wrist

"Do your worst catching me, baby" before I could see a glimpse of him, I already lost my consciousness.


End file.
